Journey Through the Shadows
by horsecrazytalesse
Summary: LBT1 Re-write. Bron and his herd had no choice they had to flee their old home. New hope is born after the birth of the spirited Littlefoot. However born in dangerous times it takes all the family's efforts just to keep him and his sisters alive. After hearing about The Great Valley the family is determined to get there. What will they find there? Will they even come out alive?


**Littlefoot's mother was one of my favorite adult characters in The Land Before Time and was upset that they killed her off so early.**

**This fic is pretty much a re-written version of LBT1 where the mother lives. Also Bron is there and Littlefoot has 2 older sisters. Skylar and Kate.**

**Also given Mother a fan-made name of 'Maddy'**

**Please correct any spelling mistakes/grammar errors or if I call something different then they do in The Land Before Time.**

* * *

The Mysterious Beyond was a harsh and dying land,the most unforgiving place you could ever imagine. No one ever wants to go there,but for a family herd of longnecks there was no choice.

This herd was made up of 2 elders,the leader and his mate and their 2 children. They had a third child on the way and it should hatch any day now.

The children giggled as they climbed over their father Bron. The mother Maddy was laying down staring at a lone egg. The egg contained her third child. The hatchling will be born into hard times.

"Mother?" one of the children called,a light greyish-brown girl sat down her young eyes sparkling with youth. Her twin sister finished the question "When will the baby be born?" she asked excitedly.

Maddy laughed at her daughters "Soon my daughters soon" she smiled. Kate and Skylar grinned "I can't wait till she is!" Kate screamed jumping up and down.

Their grandfather laughed "It might be a boy you know" he chuckled when Kate and Skylark pulled disgusted "No way I'm having a_ brother_" Skylark said frowning.

"I would like a grandson" their grandma added.

Maddy shook her head smiling wrapping her tail around the egg,it showed all signs of nearing hatching she was not gonna leave it for anything.

Unknown to the family,an eggstealer had his sights set on the egg and let out a low hiss,losing patience trying to wait till the longnecks were distracted. He pounced down and sprinted towards the nest swiping up the egg.

Bron jumped to his feet ready to defended his unborn youngest,the eggstealer try to scramble away with his prize. Maddy gave him too hard a whack causing the eggstealer..and the egg to go flying. Grandma gasped as the egg flew into the water and down a waterfall.

"NO!" screamed Maddy sobbing,her young one did not even get a chance. Bron came up and nuzzled her "Don't cry dear it may still be alive".

He didn't get to finish before Maddy took off to where the egg landed. Kate and Skylark were scooped up by their grandparents as they ran after the terrified mother.

The egg had landed in a small clearing. Maddy walked up to it and gave it a small touch seeing if her young one was still alive. The egg was warm,Maddy sighed with relief knowing that meant that there was a live hatching inside.

Then as if the baby had had enough,a small crack appeared along the time.

Maddy gasped and turned to make sure the rest of her family was here,they were Bron ran forward encouraging the child "Come on you can do it!" he cheered as a tail appeared,the rest of the shell broke away and the newborn rolled over looking at his new surroundings.

"It's a boy...we have a son" Maddy cheered much to the dismay of Kate and Skylar as she watched her newborn.

They called him Littlefoot,he knew them by sight,by smell and by their love.

"Here I am" Maddy cooed softly lowering her head,which terrified Littlefoot this world was too large for him. Maddy licked him causing Littlefoot to cover his head. However he quickly discovered this was a sign of affection and love and these giants will do him no harm. He turned and licked his mother on the face.

Bron smiled and let his son come over and lick him.

Littlefoot however jumped when his sisters came up behind him.

"He is sooo cute!" Kate said forgetting about how she was upset Littlefoot was not another sister.

"Hey he looks like dad!" Skylar was true while Kate and Skylar looked like their mother. It seemed Littlefoot got his fathers side of things.

Grandma and Grandpa grinned with Littlefoot's birth the herd now had a heir for Bron and the future was secure.

Maddy pulled all her children together and started singing softly.

_From the day we arrive on the planet _

_And blinking step into the sun_

_There is more to see_

_Then there can ever been seen_

_More to do then there can ever be done._

Bron laid beside and carried on with the song

_There is far to much to take in here_

_More to find then there can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round._

Bron and Maddy smiled at each other and sang together.

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life._

Littlefoot was fast asleep. Kate and Skylar smiled as their Grandparents laid down with them the whole family sang quietly in celebration of the new birth.

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

_Till we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle_

_The circle of life._

And so another loop in the circle of life was complete but it wasn't over...

It was far from over

* * *

**Once again this is a complete re-write of the first film so it being told my way.**

**Yes I used the song from The Lion King but I it just fits with Littlefoot's birth in the movie you gotta admit.**

**Land Before Time,Mother (Maddy),Bron,Grandma and Grandpa (c) Universal Studios**

**The Circle Of Life (c) Disney/The Lion King**

**Skylar and Kate (c) me**

**Will be updating when I have time,will take my time and make a good one instead of rushing it making it crap.**


End file.
